Total Pokemon Camp
by therainbowemolga
Summary: 12 former Pokemon trainers who were turned into Pokemon are competing for a million Pokè! Rated T to be safe. SYOC OPEN!
1. Introduction

A Nidoking and Nidoqueen were sitting down in an empty room talking with each other peacefully. They were trying to figure out a way to make some profit by starting a tv show about humans, but couldn't get any ideas. "Honey, we should just give up, we can't make an idea to work" Nidoqueen said as she and her husband kept thinking.

A Meowth stumbled into the room trying to catch it's breath while the Nidos stared curiously at it. "Ya gotta help me! I-I've been trying to get away from my own Blastoise! Me was a human you see, but the Blastoise made me a Meowth! My name is Max by the way" the Meowth explained exhaustingly.

Nidoqueen glanced at Nidoking who had a big grin on his face. Nidoqueen realized that he got his idea and she got a big grin as well. Max just stood there confused, "Huh? Why are ya smilin'? I need some help please!" Max said as Nidoking approached him slowly, "We'll help you alright, we'll make big bucks too. A show about people turned into Pokemon, it'll be perfect" Nidoking said quietly.

 **This is an SYOC story if you couldn't tell and I'll be accepting 12 former trainers. No Mary Sues or Offensive characters will be accepted and that's about it. This is the only app I will accept so happy submitting!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

What Pokemon are they?:

Stereotype:

Personality:

History before transformation:

History after transformation:

Pokemon they used before being transformed:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

How long ago were they transformed?:

Why did their Pokemon transform them?:

How were they transformed?:

Why were they signed up?:

What would they bring with them?:

Attittude towards Nidoking:

Attittude towards Nidoqueen:

Attittude towards Max and the other contestants:

Talents:

Audition Tape:

Anything else?:

Challenge Suggestions: (Not Required)

 **Feel free to ask me any questions you may have by PMing me, have a nice day!**


	2. Prologue

Nidoking and Nidoqueen were sitting on a dock at the remains of Cinnabar Island. They planned to use the island as the location for the show. Nidoqueen was reading through the applications from potential contestants. "Is there anyone good?" Nidoking asked as he held a shaking Pokeball in his lap. "It's only been a day and you're expecting a bunch? Well, we have this application from a Kirlia named Angel. I like her" Nidoqueen said as she looked at the papers.

Nidoking was getting fed up with the ball in his lap and tossed it up, letting Max out of it. "Wait, you caught that kid? I thought you just let him go away" Nidoqueen said as she watched Max scramble to his feet and dust himself off with his paws. "Ya know, I don't like being in there! Meowth... I mean Max doesn't like that!" Max complained as he began to walk away.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen both laughed at Max before Nidoking grabbed him and held him close. "You're already talking like an actual Meowth kiddo. You're gonna be a contestant on this show whether you like it or not! I'm going to go check our mailbox for any more applications, so stay here" Nidoking said as he got up and walked away.

Nidoqueen gave Max a small hug as he sat down next to her. "Don't mind him too much Max, he just doesn't like humans much. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you sweetie. I'll treat you like my son, since me and Nidoking can't breed. Okay?" Nidoqueen asked. Max nodded his head as Nidoqueen tightly hugged him.

Max struggled to get out of Nidoqueen's arms as she hugged him. "Look here, I know you care about me, but I just wanna be human again! That's what Meowth wants!" Max said as Nidoqueen frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but that's not how it works. I know you want to be back to normal, but we don't have that kind of money" Nidoqueen explained.

Nidoking came back with some news, "We still don't have any mail, so I'm going to set up the camp, I need you to help me dear" Nidoking said, "Sure thing, what about Max?" Nidoqueen asked, "The kid can wait, we need to get this set up. Just give him a ball of yarn or something" Nidoking said as he walked away. Nidoqueen grabbed a ball of yarn which instantly got Max's attention. She handed tossed it on the ground and walked away.

Max stared at the ball and tried not to grab it. "Must. Resist. Urge to grab ball! I can't act like this! I'm still a person!" Max cried as he inched towards the ball on all fours. "Oh forget it!" Max said as he lunged at the ball and picked at the yarn. Max was slowing losing his humanity without even realizing it, but he didn't care. That ball of yarn was so scratchable!

 **Anyway, this chapter is here to simply set up the show and not leave you guys hanging. I'm still accepting OCs, so feel free to submit another if you would like! Have a nice day!**


End file.
